


You're in my Heart that's painted Blue

by RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Series: Blue Sky [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Insecurity, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Poor Farmer Seoho, Royal Geonhak, Smut but mostly subtle except for one chapter, Some hurtful words, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: In a society in which those with royal blood got to choose their wives and husbands and the less fortunate had to fight for a place by the rich people's side, showcasing their talents and skills to be chosen, Seoho was a hopeless case.Whatever skill he possessed, which could be seen as a talent, he managed to either destroy or distract from by accidentally showing a way less desirable side of himself. Seeing all his friends and acquaintances being picked by royals one by one, he was among the only ones left, keeping on failing and disappointing his family over and over again.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion
Series: Blue Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023760
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Safeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/gifts).



Another morning, another day of labor. Seoho was awake early, his older sister had woken him up with a shake to his shoulder, angry that he was about to sleep in again. Of course Seoho wouldn’t call it sleeping in, considering his family made him wake up at 5am, but it wasn’t his decision to make. So he dragged himself to the bathroom, getting washed and dressed before he ventured outside and to the fields to help his parents with the harvest. He knew they would eventually send him off to the early market to sell their produce, considering despite being a young man who was strong enough to do all the work on the farm, he also had joint problems and often got hurt. 

His sister Hyeyeon got to help around the farm a lot more and had fallen in love with the local baker’s son. Their parents wouldn’t be so cruel to make her marry one of the royals and rich people in society when she had already found someone who loved her back. And the bakery earned enough money to easily keep the two afloat. So the pressure was on Seoho to marry someone with lots of money instead. 

In a society in which those with royal blood got to choose their wives and husbands and the less fortunate had to fight for a place by the rich people's side, showcasing their talents and skills to be chosen, Seoho was a hopeless case. Whatever skill he possessed, which could be seen as a talent, he managed to either destroy or distract from by accidentally showing a way less desirable side of himself. Not even anyone of their low status had asked for his hand and his parents were getting frustrated. 

Seeing all his friends and acquaintances being picked by royals one by one, he was among the only ones left, keeping on failing and disappointing his family over and over again. Not wanting to cause even more sorrow, he thus tried his best working for his family, often even going out at night to do parts of the tasks for the next morning, just so that his parents would have it a bit easier. 

After he took care of the horses and cows, his parents sent him off to the market on the carriage which was filled with all kinds of vegetables. Seoho didn’t ask for a pillow or a blanket like his sister would if she was sent into the crisp autumn air, instead wrapping his cloak tighter around himself. 

He arrived just half an hour before the market would open for the masses and quickly started to prepare everything, only being interrupted once he was almost done by a familiar boy with dark hair, carrying a guitar with him. 

“Giwook! You’re up early… is there a special occasion?”

“No, Hyung, not really. Just thought I’d try some other place to perform at today and wanted to buy some cucumbers and carrots from you first.”

Seoho raised an eyebrow but started packing up Giwook’s groceries nonetheless, even throwing in an apple for free, earning himself a thankful smile from his younger friend. Before he handed the items over however, he smirked cheekily and Giwook already rolled his eyes, knowing what was to come.

“So in other words you’re trying to find a place where Yonghoon-Hyung won’t find you… that man really doesn’t want to give up now, does he?”

“If he at least wanted me as a husband... but no! He wants a child… at his age, too! It’s way too early. I’m 18 and behave more mature than his 24 year old ass. At the same time he’s like a grandpa. Horrible...”

“Don’t let him hear that, Wookie… He’ll feel hurt being called old. But now off you go! I need to finish preparing and you need to hide before he comes to look for you here.”

Giwook grimaced, handing Seoho his payment before he rushed off, groceries in one hand, instrument in the other. Seoho shook his head at him before he finished what he had started, settling down to wait for customers to arrive. At least he was among the best sellers on the market, always managing to earn lots of money. People seemed to be drawn to his pretty looks and cheerful smile like moths to a flame. 

His day went by as usual. He sold a lot, talked to some of the townsfolk, saw Yonghoon with his ridiculous height walking around the masses and looking for Giwook, and almost froze to death. By the time he returned home it was getting dark and he was shivering, his body hurting, and he craved food. Stepping into the house, he greeted his parents, unprepared for their cheerful smiles and his favorite soup being cooked by his mother and sister. Their behavior was suspicious and he slowly took off his cloak, sitting down at the table upon being served soup. 

“Out with it then, I can see you all dying to tell me something. Just do it.”

Hyeyeon crossed her arms with an annoyed groan, lightly slapping her brother’s head. 

“A bit more respect Minnie… You won’t believe this when you hear it! Today… there was a man here who came by to announce a huge event! Oh, brother! There will be several royals and rich people coming to the city in just a week to look at possible spouses! Mom and dad immediately signed you up. With so many people wanting to choose someone your chances won’t be so low anymore! Isn’t that great?”

Seoho was frozen with his spoon halfway to his mouth, eyes wide as he took in what his sister had just revealed to him. Sensing his family’s impatience, he slowly nodded, offering them a small smile. 

“Yes, yes, that… that sounds great indeed. I’m just surprised, is all. It’s a good opportunity after all and something unusual. I’ll do my best…”

“We expect you to, son! Can’t have you sitting around uselessly much longer now, can we? You’re pretty so we expect you to do well! From tomorrow on you better practice your skills, including cooking. No other work for you, so you better do your best and don’t you disappoint us!”

His father’s words stole all his appetite but he nodded nonetheless, forcing an entire bowl of soup down his throat before claiming he was tired and wanted to sleep early to be able to practice well the next day. His family let him go without complaints, satisfied he had promised to work harder. Instead of sleeping Seoho was awake half the night, staring out of the window and up to the moon. He wondered if he could make it this time, if anyone would consider him. 

Only having slept roughly three hours, he was still woken up by his sister early in the morning and introduced to a woman who was neither old, nor young. Kim Bon-Hwa introduced herself as someone who had experience training future spouses, priding herself in spectacular results of every person she had trained and Seoho dearly hoped she could help him somehow. At first she wanted to observe him cooking and while he started off well, it was soon revealed that while he knew the basics, he enjoyed experiencing too much and simply ruined every dish. 

But even when she guided him, he somehow still messed up the dish, becoming apparent when she tried a spoonful and promptly spit it out. It was ugly, just like the words that followed after his disaster. 

"It's a shame... your cooking started off very promising but this is inedible! Absolutely disgusting!"

Seoho swallowed, apologizing and asking for some more help. She obliged, hoping the third time would be the charm but even then, when everything seemed to be going well for once, he stumbled, accidentally knocking over some flour and eggs, sitting in the mess he had made. Bon-Hwa only stared in utter astonishment, shaking her head slightly before her default expression of anger returned. 

Needless to say, she made him clean up everything before taking him to the market, wanting to observe him dealing with other people. Now this was easily worse than any cooking could ever be for Seoho. He was shy, hated being around people for too long, quickly growing exhausted from doing so. But he was also determined to do his best and so he approached the market confidently, seeking out the fabric booth.

Seoho remembered his sister mentioning she needed new fabric and so he wanted to see if he could get her some but the closer he got to his destination the more nervous he felt. Giving up was not in the cards though so he walked closer, letting his eyes roam over the amounts of pretty fabrics, just trying to decide on something Hyeyeon would enjoy. Bon-Hwa watched with a raised eyebrow for a few seconds before she turned to properly face her student.

“What exactly are you looking for here?”

“My sister mentioned she needed new fabrics, so I wanted to buy some.”

“Good, you’re family oriented. That’s at least one good point about you. Carry on…”

Hearing those less than encouraging words, he tried to focus on the task at hand but when the booth’s owner asked him what he wanted, he only stood there frozen, awkwardly looking back at the seller. Truth was, he still hadn’t decided but also didn’t know how to explain himself. After all, he had been staring for at least five minutes. Feeling Bon-Hwa’s eyes boring into him, he quickly lowered his gaze, shaking his head. 

“N-Nothing… I was just… thinking but I… I gotta go!”

With that he turned around, walking off without even sparing Bon-Hwa a glance. The woman wouldn’t let him get away this easily though, following closely, her disappointment radiating off of her. In front of everyone around them, she spoke up loudly, making sure not a single person could miss her hurtful words. 

“You're too shy! No one will ever notice you!"

Seoho left without replying or waiting for her. He’d had enough for the day. 

The boy had sneaked into his room through the window to avoid meeting his parents, even ignoring his stomach which was longing for food. It had been cold outside and it didn’t help his body which was already in misery from the exhaustion he had experienced throughout the day. Seoho was already showing the telltale signs of experiencing joint pain and he knew the next day wouldn’t be pleasant. Maybe Bon-Hwa had given up on him though. At least then he could have some peace. 

Unfortunately the older woman was already sitting at the kitchen table when he entered the room the next morning, giving him a hard stare while his family did the same. Knowing he had misbehaved and that she had told his parents about it, Seoho bowed awkwardly while apologizing, wincing from the pain he was feeling while he heard his joints crack. 

Upon seeing her raised eyebrow he explained himself and his medical condition which Bon-Hwa took in with a nod. Once his parents had left to work however, she laughed dryly, grabbing his shoulders harshly, forcing him into an overly straight position, which caused him to cry out in pain. 

"Fix your posture, child! I don't buy your excuse of having joint problems"

Seoho was shocked hearing those words, his wide eyes meeting mocking ones and he knew yesterday’s slip up would cause him more pain than he was already in. On the positive side, Bon-Hwa seemed to not be in a mood to go out that day and didn’t want him to cook either. Instead, she went through posture training, as well as picking out fancy clothes and dressing nicely with him. Watching his failed attempts at picking out something that met her standards, she eventually gave up when he wasn’t entirely pleasing her, choosing something herself.

Vanishing behind his room divider, he changed as quickly as possible, trying to fix his clothes accordingly. Seeing Bon-Hwa’s disdainful expression however, disheartened him immediately. He simply had no idea what he had done wrong this time. Getting dressed shouldn’t be this hard. Yet, she found lots to complain about, pulling on his clothes here and there, straightening something else and re-arranging another thing until she was satisfied. 

"You're so clumsy, even unable to make yourself look presentable. A waste of your good looks!"

By now he was getting used to her hurtful words but he would’ve never seen her next action coming. Grabbing the bow around his waist area, she pulled it tighter, making his clothes hug his frame uncomfortably, before she slapped his ass, laughing to herself. 

“At least you’ve got your looks to talk for you! You shouldn’t be hiding the one good thing about you, especially not with a butt like that. Do you have any idea how many women wish for this? Seeing as you have proven to be very useless so far, I’d advise you to focus more on showing off that body of yours, understood?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t decide on what I like to show and what not… And.. and don’t touch me! Not everyone is interested in good looks only, there are surely other qualities people would be interested in so I don’t think there’s a need fo-”

“Exactly. Other qualities which you don’t possess as far as I can tell. I have way more experience than you, Gunmin. So you should be grateful I’m sharing them with you and trying to help a hopeless case. You're pretty but it's a shame that you destroy it all the moment you open your mouth!"

Seoho bit his tongue, not wanting to get into yet another argument with Bon-Hwa, who didn’t seem like she would be easy to defeat. She was clearly set on always being right and so he held back, only staring at her in anger. He had slowly lost every respect for the woman but seeing as his family depended on this, he would have to suffer through it. 

The following days were followed with even more failures, exhaustion and hurtful words, including several variations of comments on his health and humour whenever he attempted to gain points with his charme instead of any of the usual qualities expected of a spouse. 

"Why do you always get hurt? A sickly person on top of all your flaws?"

"Being funny is not desirable! You look and sound like a fool!"

No matter what he did, Bon-Hwa was never pleased. The woman even went as far as to invite another woman over, who was going to compete for the position of a spouse with him. Of course Mi-Sun would excel in everything he was horrible at but he wasn’t angry at her, more at himself. She wasn’t there to make fun of him either, instead she was supposed to practice having a date with him. 

So the two found themselves outside at a beautiful river, sitting on a blanket and eating some tiny snacks, talking about all kinds of things. Yet, when Seoho let his knowledge about politics and sciences sicker through, he was quickly shut down by Bon-Hwa, even though Mi-Sun had actually seemed interested to learn more, seeing that it wasn’t usual for people of their heritage to know these things.

"You're too smart for your own good, these are matters a person of your status should not meddle in. It's not your business so learn your place!"

Seoho swallowed, nodding slightly and closing his eyes to compose himself. However he was lost, having no idea how to continue the conversation. Taking pity on him, Mi-Sun quickly asked him about his favorite places in town, listening eagerly when he told her of a pretty tree near a small pond where beautiful flowers grew which he often picked for his mother. 

Their practice date had to end eventually and even though he had found Mi-Sun to be a pleasant conversation partner, he could see himself befriending, he was not expecting her to move in for a hug before they were supposed to part. Seoho being Seoho, evaded the touch quickly, stumbling just out of reach by reflex, keeping his hands close to himself. Mi-Sun was clearly dumbfounded, hurt flickering over her features before he could stutter out an apology, trying to explain his dislike for casual touches. 

"Your aversion to touch doesn't make you very attractive, you know? People want affection. What are you gonna provide? Something pretty to look at? That's not nearly enough!"

He had completely forgotten about Bon-Hwa’s presence and gulped hearing her words. Only to prove her wrong, he pulled Mi-Sun into a tight but short hug, which the woman reciprocated with a small smile, wishing him good luck quietly before they parted. Seoho bowed to her, following Bon-Hwa home, only halfway listening to her complaints and nagging. It was clear that he would never be up to her standards so why did she insist on trying?

On their last day of training together, Bon-Hwa finally asked him about his talents, sitting down and rushing him to think of something he could present to the royals which could convince them to choose him. 

Seoho tried to rake over his mind quickly, eventually coming up with one thing he had been praised for a lot and which he knew he did well at. Positioning himself in front of Bon-Hwa, he started to sing, closing his eyes while hitting every note perfectly. The song was one his mother had often sung to him when he was still a child and which he had grown to love more than any other. However, before he could even finish, Bon-Hwa spoke up, forcing him to stop what he was doing to listen.

"Singing is not something that will get you far in life! If you were able to have children it might be something else, considering there'd be a use for you but who wants someone whose only skill is singing some pretty, useless words? That won't earn you a fortune!"

All this time he had been able to brush her insults off but this hit him harder than anything, considering how much he loved singing. Biting his lip, he tried hard not to cry, not wanting to seem weak now after the horrible week he’d had. To his surprise, an arm slid over his shoulder, pulling him closer. Hyeyeon had her eyes set on Bon-Hwa, anger clearly spilling out of her expression. With an overly calm voice she directed her words right at the woman in front of them.

“I for one really appreciate my brother’s singing skills. He sounds like a gorgeous bird and is very much able to entertain people with his singing. It rather seems to me you’re just not cultured enough in terms of music. Besides, he does have other talents. Seoho is very well versed in acrobatics. Seoho, show her!”

With an encouraging smile and squeeze to his shoulder, she let go, taking a few steps back to give him space. Seoho didn’t wait much longer before he took a deep breath, easily doing his tumbling before grabbing a chair, lifting himself up on it with only his hands into a handstand. It was clear he had core-strength as well as skills in acrobatics and Bon-Hwa had to agree reluctantly, though she wouldn’t go down without a fight, latching onto her small victory when the siblings’ parents entered the room.

“Well, it is true that Gunmin seems to do well with acrobatics. At least he can show off his body that way. I wouldn’t go with the singing though, I’m afraid. It doesn’t make a great skill and he would only embarrass himself in front of other contestants. I also regret that I have to inform you that he possesses none of the necessary skills a spouse should have, except for maybe some devotion for his family and his pretty face and nice body. I’d recommend focusing on that and-”

“Yeah, I think we’ve heard enough. You can leave now, we have no more use for you. I really thought you’d be better at your job but clearly you can’t even teach someone a single thing. Can’t believe people pay you for being so disrespectful. Now get out, before I make you do it for speaking like that about my brother, you disgusting witch!”

Clearly offended, and being shut down by Hyeyeon when she tried to respond, she simply grabbed her bag, leaving enraged and calling over her shoulder furiously.

“That child of yours will never ever marry into money! He’s a disgrace and you’ll see it soon enough! Mark my words!”

Hyeyeon slammed the door shut, effectively cutting Bon-Hwa off, before immediately hugging Seoho, letting him bury his face against her shoulder. She knew he was only holding back from crying due to their parents being around them, and felt bad because it had initially been her responsibility to marry someone from royalty. Instead of her, her dear little brother now had to suffer. 

Eventually they had to face their parents though, but contrary to Hyeyeon who was ready to curse all day about the horrible woman she had just chased off, Seoho sunk to his knees, bowing in the most respectful way to his parents. She was as stunned as them, staring at him with wide eyes.

“I have to apologize. I am incredibly sorry… I tried my best but… it wasn’t enough. I’m very sorry for disappointing you and embarrassing you like this. If I could I would do it all again to try harder, maybe make a difference now…”

He stopped only when his mother fell to her knees as well, begging him to stop, pulling him into her arms while crying. Never before had she seen her son pressured into feeling like this, so hopeless in terms of his own abilities. She hurt like only a mother could, wanting nothing more than to see her children happy. 

“Don’t say these things, Seoho… you’re my beautiful, talented and smart child. I’m sorry for letting that woman inside our house and letting her free to reign over you. You’ll always be my child and I’ll always love you so… so please don’t do this…”

Now she was the one who was weeping, Seoho having to hold her and calm her down while Hyeyeon joined their hug, kissing her mother’s hair. Only their father looked away, already thinking about what to do now that his fears had become reality. No matter how much he loved his family, they depended on Seoho winning someone over if they wanted an easier life. He silently prayed some God would have mercy on them and let someone miss all the unpleasant sides of his son, only focusing on the good ones. Even if they’d only want him around to have someone pretty to look at, they would have to take it. Life wasn’t always easy and Seoho had a purpose to fulfill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a longer story this time! I had been mentioning this story during the last month and have been writing almost every day. In comparison to "With Coffee in my Veins" I have written ahead for this story though, so you can expect a new chapter each week with hopefully barely any delays! I really love what I have done with "You're in my Heart that's painted Blue" and I hope everyone likes it as much as I do.
> 
> At this part I also want to thank Ami for proof-reading every single chapter and most importantly for giving me advice and helping me out with plot! In addition to that I also want to thank you for forcing me to write this in the first place and keeping me going. You've been a great motivation to me for weeks and I appreciate having you around to talk to, no matter if it's about our private lives, story ideas or simply kpop stuff. You're the Hwan to my Ho! <3
> 
> With that being said... I hope you, dear reader, enjoyed the first chapter and are looking forward to the second which will be uploaded next week! Please leave a comment if you have the time! It's much appreciated <3 Let's go on this journey of a long story together!
> 
> -Chelly


	2. Chapter 2

Only two days later Seoho had a visitor. While working on the fields he was surprised by someone jumping on his back, nearly throwing him forward into the mud, though he managed to catch himself and the other in time. Turning his head a bit, he was faced with a grinning Hwanwoong, who only let go once he had managed to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Yikes… why did you have to do that? And… what brings you here?”

“I missed you and I heard from your sister that you would be participating in the big event. I came to give some real advice and… help out with something else as well.”

Seoho raised an eyebrow, still rubbing the part Hwanwoong had kissed, but before he could answer, he noticed someone else standing a few feet away. Just like Hwanwoong, the tall man was dressed in black silk clothes with ruffles and some expensive looking accessoires. He also had his eyes fixed on his small friend with an adoring smile on his face. It wasn’t difficult to guess who that man was, though he approached them anyways once he had realized Seoho was staring at him. Bowing in front of them, he began talking with a calm and kind voice.

“It is very nice to meet you, Seoho. I’ve heard lots about you from Woongie-Baby already. My name is Kim Youngjo, but please don’t hesitate to treat me just like Hwanwoong. I hope we can become friends as well!”

Nodding slightly, Seoho bowed as well before both of them faced Hwanwoong who clasped his hands together in excitement. He waved Hyeyeon over before he grabbed his husband's and best friend’s arms, tugging them along into the small cottage Seoho’s family lived in. The four of them made their way into Seoho’s room and only then did he fully realize he was currently housing two royals. If it had only been Hwanwoong it wouldn’t have felt so weird, considering both of them grew up poor, but having Youngjo around was embarrassing so he apologized quietly.

Instead of being mean or disapproving about anything, however, the older just waved him off, looking around at all the books and other things Seoho owned in awe. In the meantime Hwanwoong let himself fall onto Seoho’s bed together with Hyeyeon and motioned for his friend to sit down in front of him on the floor. With a raised eyebrow he did just that, watching Hwanwoong reach out to grab some of his hair.

“I think we should cut it a bit… I like the curls but cutting it would definitely benefit him. I also already have an idea for his clothes… I know you said you’d like to pay for those but how about you pay for the haircut instead, Hyeyeon? Youngjo and I will take care of clothes and accessories and get some makeup on him, too! He’s gonna look breathtaking!”

Hyeyeon was just nodding along in agreement, happy to be able to help her family out as well, especially since it was for her brother. But Seoho didn’t like what he was hearing at all. To have his poor sister and a stranger use their money on him was something he didn’t like accepting. But before he could even open his mouth Hwanwoong had already slammed a hand in front of it, effectively cutting him off.

“Just take it, Seoho… Try to do your best during the competition and this will be more than worth it. You deserve to be treated, too, once in a while… And Youngjo is hoping you’ll end up with a royal he knows so the two of us can meet up more often and more easily. I’d like having my best friend around more, you know?” 

Tuning out their plans for what to do with him, once they began exchanging ideas again, he simply sat there, waiting for something else to happen. He was not disappointed when soon enough Hwanwoong was waving in front of his face to catch his attention. 

“Now listen here, young man. I’m about to give you some valuable tips… Youngjo-Hyung, come over real quick and let me sit on your lap.”

Seoho watched the royal do just as he was told in bewilderment, before redirecting his gaze to Hwanwoong who didn’t wait long to continue his talk. 

“First of all… get yourself a man like this! If he doesn’t pamper you and makes most of your wishes come true, he isn’t worth it. You’re worth much more than an idiot who won’t give you what you deserve, so if they aren’t like Youngjo, dump them. Looking at your talents and your looks I’d say you don’t need to wiggle your booty, but if you can…”

The suggestive wink made Seoho grimace, though he nodded slowly, clenching his fingers into fists. Knowing he would have to use all he had to even be considered didn’t help stopping the bitterness in Seoho from swallowing him. If only his skills could be enough. Sensing his mood change Hwanwoong gently cupped his face into his tiny hands, smiling reassuringly. 

“Hey, listen, Seoho… I meant it when I said you shouldn’t accept anyone who doesn’t appreciate you. Because not only are you pretty, you are also incredibly funny, kind and smart. You’re worth a lot. And I’m 100% sure you can do this! We all believe in you, so you should believe in yourself, too. Just be yourself and let us show others how breathtaking you are. We’ll make you look as if you’re ready to be wed immediately!”

As expected Hwanwoong moved in for a hug and Seoho for once embraced him just as tightly, thanking him quietly. The warmth and affection he was given made his hurt flutter. He couldn’t have asked for a better friend.

The little group only talked about some random things afterwards and Hwanwoong promised he’d look for clothes that Seoho would like wearing. The small man guaranteed he would send them over together with a person who would help him get dressed, as well as a hairdresser and makeup artist. When they left, his younger friend hugged him again, whispering “good luck” into his ear. 

During the next two days Seoho’s family was visited by a hairdresser and three people who needed his measurements. While his sister and mother were ecstatic, Seoho knew his father was quieter than usual and so he tried his best to keep his mood up, even attempting to cook something edible. He didn’t quite succeed, burning the meat he had prepared a bit too much. Other than that it tasted good though and in turn he even received a tired but thankful smile from his father. 

When the day of the competition came, Seoho was for once awake earlier than his family. At least he thought he was, until he stepped onto their front porch at 4am and saw his father standing in the middle of their fields, facing the rising sun. Seoho approached him slowly, stopping beside him to watch the spectacle silently as well. He didn’t expect his father to pull him closer by his shoulder, warming him up in the cold morning sun as best as he could. The smile that blossomed on his lips was only hidden by the way he lowered his head a bit. After all, his father was even more reluctant to touch than he was. 

Before they could go inside, to where the rest of the family was surely already awake by now, Seoho was stopped by his father who turned to face him, taking one of his hands to place something cool in it. 

“This is your ancestor’s necklace. It has been given to everyone in the family who attempted a marriage into royalty. I know it hasn’t given us luck so far but maybe it finally will for you. Whatever happens, I still love you, son. I’ll be praying for you today. I actually hired some workers to do today’s tasks for me, so that I have more time to pray. I know you can do it! But remember… whatever will come your way, I’m very proud of you… I am proud of Seoho, but I was also always proud of Gunmin. I just… wanted to let you know…”

With that his father left, clearly uncomfortable with the affection he had shown his son but Seoho didn’t mind. He was deeply touched either way, looking down at the crescent moon necklace made out of silver with aquamarines set into it. Carefully putting it on, he finally made his way inside once his sister called him and he had taken a deep breath. It would be showtime soon and he wanted to enjoy his last moments with his family before the big event which might change his life forever if his ancestors were willed to grant him luck. 

After a rather calm but lovely breakfast their cottage was swarmed by people, some working on straightening his hair while others were applying makeup to his face once they had forced him to take a thorough bath. Thankfully he had managed to avoid being bathed by them, considering it just made him uncomfortable. Seoho didn’t know what else to do except to keep sitting still while they were working on him, trying to not annoy the people doing their best to make him look presentable. He hoped they would succeed. His family really needed him to. 

Once they were done he was handed a mirror. Examining himself he found that they had made his eyes look a bit longer, sharper and a tad more seductive. Seoho looked like a royal alright with his hair straightened, though he wondered why they had done so in the first place. People had often told him they liked his curls after all. When he voiced the question, however, he witnessed his hairdresser grimacing slightly before he received an answer.

“Oh honey, royals don’t like curls… It makes you look poor, as if you can’t afford your hair to be tamed. And that’s not what we’re going for today, is it? You’re gonna look well-groomed and elegant today!”

Seoho nodded, taking one last glance at his reflection before a knock on his door interrupted him. His clothes had arrived and Seoho was shocked into silence, seeing the silk fabric. It was very clearly the finest on the market and obviously more expensive than anything Seoho possessed except for his necklace perhaps. 

The hanbok Hwanwoong had sent was shorter than usual, perfect for Seoho to do his acrobatics in. It was black on the outer side while the inner was white. On the black fabric the stylists had embroidered white flowers and, upon taking a closer look, also some in the same dark color of the hanbok. The normal black pants and black boots were designed to not take any attention away from the beautiful clothes, but what really made him speechless was the long outer robe that came with it. 

A midnight blue robe with a few golden highlights which enhanced the beauty of his hanbok, tiny flower designs all over it, only visible from up-close. They were clothes fit for royalty, definitely not a farmer’s boy like Seoho. Hwanwoong had not lied when he had said he would make Seoho stand out, make him look as pretty as himself. Thanking his friend quietly while staring at the fabric, he stood up slowly, leading Youngjo’s servants behind his room divider, where they helped him get dressed properly. 

Seeing himself in a mirror after he was fully dressed and ready was something Seoho would probably never forget. He looked magnificent, striking and noble. He barely even recognized himself, looking so much more different than he had before. His mother seemed to agree by the way she stared at him as if seeing a whole new person. She was close to tears and only held back due to her pride in front of all these strangers. Hyeyeon instead clasped her hands happily, coming closer to gently smooth her hands over his chest. 

“You’re gonna turn all their heads, Seoho… You’re the prettiest among them all, don’t you forget that!”

“I won’t… thank you, Hyeyeon. I won’t let you down!”

Seoho wished he could stay with his family longer but he knew he had to leave. Taking one last look at everyone, he nodded with a determinant expression before he made his way to the city on the carriage Youngjo had been kind enough to send his way. He was more than glad he had made friends with the royal through Hwanwoong and that both of them were so willing to help him out. Seoho really had to thank them later when he had the chance.

Arriving at the city, he immediately made his way over to the center where people like him would be competing. After he had registered with the officials and had been told where to wait, the young man finally took some time to take a deep breath and take in the contestants around him. Seoho clearly knew some of them from seeing them in the neighbourhood while others had even come from farther cities to participate. Though he only spotted one person he’d consider a friend. 

Glad to see a familiar face, he rushed over quickly, just barely avoiding running into a bunch of servants, before he came to a stop behind his taller friend who hadn’t even noticed him yet. Tapping on his shoulder did the trick for Keonhee to scream in utter horror, jumping hilariously before he calmed down upon seeing who it was. He was about to hit Seoho’s shoulder playfully when he realized what the older was dressed in and what he looked like.

“Damn, Hyung! You look really, really good, you know that? How… how did you do that?”

“Let’s just say Hwanwoong and Youngjo have a plot to get me into a rich household so Hwanwoong has someone to play with!”

“Of course he would ask such a thing of Youngjo… but either way, I’m glad you’re here, too, and looking like that! You’re definitely gonna come far, trust me!”

“I hope so, though I’m also unsure how far my acrobatics are gonna get me. What are you showing as your skill?”

Keonhee’s smile only grew when he heard that question and he quickly scrambled to a bag, taking out some beautifully crafted clothes. Seoho barely resisted the urge to slap his own face after realizing Keonhee was a tailor’s son. He simply didn’t want to destroy the make-up artist’s job. 

“I’m also going to bake something small on top of the normal dishes for the cooking part of the competition for those who want to try and are interested but yeah, I’m gonna show them some of my designs!”

“They are great, Keonhee. I’m really sure lots of people will want to marry you. Especially once they taste your cooking! So you better go and entertain Hwanwoong once you are married!”

“You as well, Hyung! Both of us will spend lots of time with Woongie!”

Seoho agreed with an awkward laugh, not wanting to destroy Keonhee’s hopes, but seeing what the other was about to present made him more nervous than he’d like to admit. He was aware mostly all other contestants had great talents or at least did well with normal household tasks like cooking. The only thing he could do was pray someone would find him pretty enough to consider him. The chances of finding someone who would appreciate his other traits was slim but there were also a lot of royals and rich people around, so he wasn’t about to give up yet. 

The two continued to talk until Keonhee was called over, Seoho wishing him luck and hugging him tightly before he left. But before he could sit down and try not to get even more nervous than he already was, Seoho was also called over to another building. Once inside he saw a stage and a few more contestants, all who seemed determined and confident. Some were even chatting with each other, seemingly unbothered by the royals and rich people who had started taking their seats on several balconies which were placed at one end of the large room.

Seoho tried not to look at them, fearing he would freak out and make a run for it. So many people would be watching him and the fear of failing was ever present in him, though he also knew he had to at least try his best. Especially after all the effort his friends and family had gone through. While he waited to be called on stage to perform, he was thus holding onto his necklace tightly, even feeling the sharper ends digging into his palm, though the feeling centered him. 

“Lee Gunmin, you’re next. Please step onto stage.”

Taking one last deep breath, Seoho let go of his necklace, making his way onto stage. He was glad that he usually seemed rather calm even when he was freaking out in his mind and that time was no exception. Once he was at the centre of the stage he finally let his gaze fall upon the rich audience quickly, moving to bow deeply to them, showing his respect. 

Nodding to himself he moved to the side of the stage, removing his outer robe carefully, before he showed off his acrobatics, tumbling and jumping and doing somersaults, handstands and cartwheels. He knew he had good core strength and even tried to make his moves seem fit for a fighting technique, considering if done the right way, they could be used to attack someone. 

But when he was done with his small show, looking up again to see everyone’s reaction, he could tell that even though some were impressed, they were also already disregarding him. The worst were those who were making fun of him though, while even some other contestants were clearly enjoying his embarrassment. With another deep bow he hurried off stage, grabbing his robe, face reddening. He almost tripped over his own two feet on the way to hide behind all the contestants, further adding to his nerves.

Seoho resented his lack of skills and talents, hated how even though his only wish in life was to make others happy, that happiness more often than not came at the expense of his own misery. But he couldn’t leave yet, no matter how much he wanted to, considering they still needed to participate in a small cooking task. 

So when the time came, Seoho had again found some of his inner strength, setting on his task to make some pancakes. With the utmost concentration he fixed something up which he hoped wouldn’t be as bad as his usual cooking attempts, watching only a handful of servants approach him. 

During this stage of the competition royals, who were interested in certain contestants, would send out their servants to taste the available food, considering eating it themselves would be too dangerous. Now Seoho clearly had less servants waiting to taste his pancakes than the other contestants, but he was glad he even had people who were interested in him. Hwanwoong, Youngjo and Hyeyeon must’ve done something right in terms of his appearance if some people were still keeping an eye on him. 

Watching in anticipation, he awaited the judgement of the servants, but grew pale when all of them grimaced, some loudly stating their disgust in a rude way, while one of them even spit out the entire food on top of some rather important looking person. At least he wasn’t the only one shocked and in trouble now, though that was only a small consolation. The laughter from those who had watched the scene unfold made him feel sick, especially since a bunch of royals were part of it. 

Apologizing quietly over and over again, he watched the servants return to the room they had come from, before taking his place among the other contestants. Seoho was aware several eyes were on him and also knew it wasn’t for a good reason but he couldn’t just leave. He still needed to be dismissed unless he wanted to gain enemies, which was something he did not need on top of all the trouble he had already caused. 

He could barely endure all the whispers around him paired with the mocking expressions, just hoping it would all be over though. He resented hearing ‘Gunmin’ over and over again, having to resist the urge to cover his ears.

Considering what a disaster he had shown himself to be, Seoho didn’t even fully pay attention to the results, instead drifting off a bit in his own thoughts. No person in their right mind would consider him enough to include him into their smaller group of possible spouses. The system only worked this way. After the first stage of the competition royals and rich people would make a list of a few contestants they wanted to take a closer look at, people they would consider marrying. After that the contestants would get the chance to spend more time with the person who had picked them and try to convince them that they would be the best choice for marriage. 

The young farmer’s son had never even gotten further than the first stage during smaller competitions than this one, and didn’t expect to ever experience anything beyond it. So when he heard his name being called he was ready to make his exit, a sigh leaving his lips. 

“Lee Gunmin... You have been picked by Lord Kim Geonhak for further inspection. Please take your place over there.”

Seoho froze dead in his tracks, staring at the announcer with wide eyes before his gaze slid over to where he was being pointed to. The four other contestants he could see there seemed as shocked as he was, especially since the servant waiting with them was the one who had spit out his food earlier. 

Upon hearing the announcer clear his throat, he quickly hurried over to the others, a blush spreading over his ears to his cheeks. But he couldn’t care less about the way that he looked, not with someone obviously either being totally out of their mind or so into his pretty face and body that they couldn’t think straight anymore. Either way, Kim Geonhak must be crazy to even consider him. Seoho was not about to decline this chance though, ready to fight with all he had, even if he would have to promise Geonhak to become his laughing stock and clean the dirtiest places the other possessed. 

Once everyone had been sorted, with their little group now consisting of six people, they were led away by the servant to a carriage. The man told them Kim Geonhak wanted to see them immediately and perhaps even already sort some of them out. Seoho couldn’t care less. He only tried not to feel too pressured by the other contestants. They were all uniquely beautiful and surely possessed more talents than he ever could. But he had gotten this far, he was not about to give up now that he had tasted a bit of success. 

After around 15 minutes they arrived at a gorgeous palace and it hit Seoho how successful and important Geonhak must be, seeing the way everything was tended to. Several servants approached them, telling them to hurry up instead of staring and they were rushed inside and into a room with only a small table and a chair, as well as a large bookcase. 

Being told to wait in a line, they did just that, nerves spiking the longer it took until something happened. Finally, after what could have been only a few minutes or maybe even almost an hour, another door opened and in came a young man dressed in expensive clothes, with shiny dark hair, strict but also rather kind eyes and a small mouth which reminded Seoho distinctly of a chick’s beak. 

Kim Geonhak was handsome, absolutely marvelous and just too good to be true. It was clear everyone around him thought the same, by the way some quietly gasped and Geonhak had captured everyone’s attention effortlessly. 

But adoration quickly turned into horror when Geonhak approached the first person in line, stepping close enough to see every detail in the poor girl’s face before he spoke up with a calm but cold voice. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t consider you further.”

So that was how it was going to be. Geonhak wouldn’t even give all of them the chance to convince him, instead deciding on his own accord. While he allowed the next two people to stay, the following two weren’t as lucky. Now he finally stopped in front of Seoho, who met his gaze without fear at first, until Geonhak carefully grabbed his chin, a light chuckle leaving his lips.

“I’m very much interested in seeing more of you, Lee Gunmin… You’re an unusual one. Unusual but captivating.”

“Excuse me, what?”

Seoho had clearly caught Geonhak off guard with that, though he himself was probably just as shocked he had answered him in such a disrespectful way. After a few seconds of Geonhak gaping at him while Seoho could feel his ears growing hot, the royal simply chuckled, looking rather amused instead of offended. Once he had let go of Seoho, he sent them all home for the day, promising to get them over the next few days, wanting to spend some time with each of them personally. 

Back at the farm his family was ecstatic, his mother and sister breaking into tears while his father fell to his knees, praying to their ancestors whom he believed had helped his son. A celebration was in order and his family did not hesitate to let good food and wine dictate the evening. At the end of the small party Seoho was not only super tired but also surprised at the amount of alcohol he could drink without getting tipsy unlike Hyeyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go with the second chapter! It's a day late since I was busy with university homework but it's there. This time Geonhak finally appeared alongside Hwanwoong, Youngjo and Keonhee who will play tiny roles of varying importance in the future. So I hope you're curious about them, too, even though SeoDo are the main pairing and main characters in this fanfiction.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading it and are looking forward to more. Please leave a comment if you have the time and want to share your opinion on the story so far with me! It's highly appreciated <3 
> 
> -Chelly


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days he waited for a message from Geonhak, though he never got one. For an entire week he expected him to ask him over but it seemed as if he had been forgotten. Perhaps Geonhak had changed his mind after all? It wouldn’t surprise him, though he tried to keep his family calm, telling them the other might just be busy. The last thing Seoho wanted was for his family to lose hope again and recognize how disappointing he had acted during and after the competition. 

So he was definitely not prepared to suddenly feel two hands on his shoulders while working on the field, causing him to quickly whip around and push the hands away. Seeing who it was, he lost balance and fell onto his butt due to his shock. When Geonhak had said he would get them over the next few days, Seoho surely hadn’t expected him to literally come to their homes himself. But there he was, dressed in expensive clothes, standing in the middle of their fields, staring down at a dumbfounded Seoho who definitely was not dressed nicely enough for any of this. 

“You’re hardworking, aren’t you?”

“Well… Y-yes, I think? Excuse me but uhm… what are you doing here?”

“I came to meet your family, see how you live outside of fancy competitions and then kidnap you until the break of dusk or perhaps a bit longer.”

With that he held out a hand to help Seoho up who was about to reach for it until he realized his hands were dirty. So instead he pushed himself off the floor, getting back to his feet without any help, beckoning Geonhak to follow him to their cottage. While they were walking he called his father and sister over, even gaining the attention of his mother who had been preparing a light snack for them inside. 

When they all met at the cottage’s entrance, Seoho awkwardly pointed at Geonhak, barely meeting his family’s eyes. 

“Mom, dad, Hyeyeon… this is Lord Kim Geonhak. He uhh… wanted to meet you and then take me out somewhere afterwards.”

He could tell his introduction had been rather horrible though he still had no idea how to really deal with the situation. Before his parents could say anything, Geonhak put his arm around his shoulder, completely ignoring the dirt on him, pulling him flush to his side with a gentle smile directed towards his family. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lee and of course Gunmin’s sister, I assume?”

With a nod, Hyeyeon bowed quickly, answering Geonhak in kind, prompting her parents to do the same. Seoho sensed what his mother was about to do before she even stopped bowing, and already dreaded her actions, hoping Geonhak wouldn’t take offense at being kept in their modest home for a bit longer.

“Oh dear, we’re very thankful you decided to give our Seoho a chance! He’ll do his best not to disappoint you. Oh my, oh my, I didn’t even cook any proper food yet! In that case, these will have to do. Seoho, Hyeyeon, get the table ready for our guest. We will have some freshly baked apple pie.”

Knowing they wouldn’t be able to get out of this, the siblings quickly set to work while Geonhak watched with wide eyes, clearly caught off guard. Though there was one thing that confused him greatly and so he spoke up again, directing his question mostly at the man he was considering to marry. 

“Seoho…?”

“Oh! Right… you don’t know. Uhm… I guess you are aware that my official data states my name is Gunmin. But I don’t go by that name anymore. I go by Seoho.”

Seoho hoped the other wouldn’t continue calling him Gunmin or even worse, force him to use that name again. Thankfully though, Geonhak only nodded in understanding, his nose scrunching a bit when he smiled widely. He looked cute and Seoho was not prepared for it when he responded with his deep voice, letting his name melt on his tongue like delicious chocolate. 

“Lee Seoho… it really suits you. I can see why you went with that. Thank you for letting me know, Seoho.”

“No problem, I guess? Please take a seat. You must feel rather tired coming here so early in the morning.”

With a thankful smile, Geonhak sat down to where Seoho had beckoned him, before he grabbed the other’s arm, tugging him down to the seat beside him. Seoho didn’t complain, finding it rather adorable that Geonhak wanted him so close, probably due to the unfamiliar situation they were in. 

The whole family, including Geonhak, started to dig into the apple pie as soon as it was placed on the table and they had thanked Seoho’s mother. Conversations were kept to a minimum during the whole ordeal, only filled with the parents telling Geonhak all about the embarrassing things their son had done during his childhood, but also praising him for working so hard despite his condition. 

Seoho hadn’t wanted Geonhak to know about his health problems but knew the cat was out of the bag with the way he could feel the other man’s eyes on him. He chose to not comment on it, instead silently continuing to eat. Once they were done, Seoho went to his room, wanting to get changed into something else before they left, with Geonhak following him. 

He was self conscious while looking through his closet, trying to find something to wear that was good enough to be worn around a royal but also not the outfit he had worn for the competition. Seoho did not expect Geonhak to suddenly step closely behind him, taking in his collection of clothes. 

Quickly reaching out, Seoho picked the next best outfit, noticing how it was good enough in quality but also made for summer, not their autumn air. He was about to close his closet when Geonhak stopped him, carefully holding the door open and taking the summer outfit out of his hands again, hanging it back. 

“What did your parents speak of when they said you have a condition?”

Seoho should’ve known he wasn’t off the hook yet and so he sighed, turning to face the man who was still standing a bit too close for comfort. 

“I have problems with my joints. They start to hurt quicker when I work and sometimes I can’t really move. It gets worse when it gets cold… they seem unwilling to cooperate. But I’m mostly healthy despite it… I work well and I’m rarely staying in bed or resting.”

Geonhak answered him with a short nod, pleased to have gotten an answer, before he regarded Seoho’s closet again, carefully reaching around the smaller man to grab something warm. In Seoho’s opinion it wasn’t good enough to be worn around a royal but since Geonhak had decided on it, he couldn’t really refuse. So he simply thanked him, walking behind his room divider to quickly change into the warm and cozy material. 

When he resurfaced, Geonhak was sitting on his bed, immediately looking up at him with a soft smile and a satisfied nod. 

“Now you’re going to be warm when we go out and you won’t experience any pain! Do you need to grab something else or can we leave?”

Seoho’s eyes quickly moved from Geonhak to his nightstand where he kept his family’s necklace. Silently grabbing it after walking over, Seoho tried to put it on but failed. Ever the gentleman, Geonhak stood up, taking the necklace out of the other’s hands, putting it on for him. 

“It’s a beautiful necklace. You were wearing it when we first met, weren’t you?”

“Yes, it was given to me through my father. It’s been in the family for many, many years.”

Eyeing the necklace thoughtfully, Geonhak hummed, gently touching the aquamarines set into it. 

“Did you know aquamarines are the stones of courage? They are supposed to reduce stress and give your mind peace. It also gives support to those overwhelmed by responsibilities and those with a sensitive mind. Do you think it fits you, Seoho?”

Letting that information sink in slowly, the farmer’s boy nodded slowly, looking down at his necklace in wonder. It really did fit him and his situation and he wondered whether that was the reason he had managed to catch Geonhak’s attention despite all odds. His ancestors really must’ve been by his side. 

Together the two left once Seoho had grabbed his bag and Geonhak took him to the city. Not the part Seoho knew so well, though while they passed through it, the farmer was greeted by a lot of people who knew him well. They arrived at the rather expensive part of the city and Seoho wondered yet again what Geonhak’s plan was. Just wandering around for a while, it became apparent Geonhak was also well known and well liked by the way people treated him. Seoho was glad to know that Geonhak wasn’t some corrupt and horrible person.

Though unfortunately, while Geonhak was just talking to him about some wares they were looking at, a man stopped right beside them, not even trying to let them continue their conversation. With a sly grin he held out his hand for Geonhak to shake, who was startled and looked up in confusion before his face morphed into distaste for only a second as realization hit him. Quickly forcing a tight smile on his face, he took the older man’s hand to complete the handshake. 

“Lord Han… It’s been a while.”

“Yes, it has indeed, Lord Kim. I just happened to pass by and saw you here. A nice coincidence, isn’t it? I was wondering if you have thought about my proposal and made a decision yet… I only mean well for you after all. If you just accept my offer and buy more servants we could send them off to work at the mines together and share profit. You know that those who have the most employees gain the most. And I won’t tell on you if you won’t tell on me…”

“Excuse me, but are you suggesting Lord Kim send servants off illegally to work at the mines? Without letting the council know about the amount of servants? That is not the right way to go about this, especially since both of you could get into huge trouble and the servants wouldn’t get paid properly for the work they suffer through.”

It was clear Seoho had caught both Geonhak and the older man off-guard. Though Lord Han caught himself rather quickly, expression morphing into anger, disbelief and arrogance. Seoho met his eyes nonetheless, not intimidated in the slightest. 

“What’s it to a servant like you? You should learn to speak only when your master allows you to do so! I should teach you a lesson, you little-”

He was clearly about to slap Seoho but before he could even block off the attack, Geonhak had already grabbed Lord Han’s arm, tightly holding it in its place. 

“Don’t you dare touch my fiance. Not one more word from you. Seoho is correct in what he said and you just can’t catch a hint. I won’t cooperate with you and that’s final. Now leave before I report you to the officials for your plans.”

Never before had Seoho seen someone of such high status run off in panic. But his mind was occupied with something else entirely and he turned to face Geonhak with wide eyes, clearly surprised the other had called him his fiance when they weren’t engaged at all. 

“You lied to him to cover for me even though he was correct in that speaking up was not my place…”

“I don’t believe in the nonsense of others being held back from speaking their beliefs and I quite enjoyed your fiery nature. I like those who speak up for what is right and thus wouldn’t have let him hurt your pride when it was him who was in the wrong. I hope you don’t mind the lie though. I haven’t proposed or anything…”

“I don’t mind, quite the opposite. I’m thankful you helped me out there. I get into trouble way too much with how I speak before I think and it wouldn’t be the first time I brought shame to my family.”

Geonhak regarded that statement with silence, carefully putting his hand on Seoho’s lower back to guide him through the masses around them. The two kept walking, looking around at all the items, when Geonhak bent down a little to speak closer to Seoho’s ear.

“Is there something you want to buy? I will get it for you, whatever it is.”

Seoho seemed to take a minute to think about that proposal, silently walking alongside Geonhak before he nodded, already having something in mind. Without hesitating longer, he grabbed Geonhak’s hand, pulling him along and expertly rushing through the people around them without actually getting in anyone’s way. It was just a thing he had picked up on, living in the poorer parts of the city, but Geonhak was nonetheless impressed at his skills of evading those around him.

After a few minutes of following Seoho, they finally stopped in front of a store which sold fabrics. With interest Seoho looked around, taking in everything around him, trying to decide on something which wouldn’t cost too much but was still made with good quality. Geonhak watched him in silence, bewildered at the other man’s choice of item he wanted. He had done the same with the other two contestants and they had gone for things that fit them well and which they could use to get his favor. Clothes and accessories had been their choices but there he was with a man who hadn’t given him any indication he was into making clothes himself. 

A promise was a promise though and once Seoho had decided on something, pointing at it with a bright smile, Geonhak bought him the rather cheap fabric. Though he figured it must still cost a lot for someone like Seoho. The royal was aware Seoho must’ve calculated so but decided against asking him about it, not wanting to upset him in any way.

Once they had left the store he tilted his head at the other, unsure how he should ask about Seoho’s hobby of making clothes. But the grinning male was quicker, shaking his head at him slightly.

“I’m sorry. I know you asked about something I want to buy and I’m sure you meant I should ask for something I want to have for myself. This isn’t for me though, it’s for my sister! She’s been looking for particular fabric for a while to use for her wedding dress. I thought she deserves the best… I was gonna save up money for it even though I knew I couldn’t get her what she deserves with what I earn. But now that you asked, I couldn’t pass on this chance, could I? This is so beautiful… she can make a great dress with this!”

When Seoho didn’t receive an answer his smile faded and he looked up to Geonhak nervously, obviously fearing that the royal was offended he had used his money for someone else. But when he finally met the other’s gaze he realized he was touched and shocked into silence. That in turn caused Seoho to panic a little as he hadn’t expected such a reaction. 

“Is it that uncommon people would do this, Lord Kim? I apologize for making you feel flustered.”

“Geonhak.”

“What?”

“Call me Geonhak, Seoho. It feels weird if you call me Lord Kim, doesn’t it? You’re older than me, too, you know?”

Seoho’s eyes widened a bit at the request but he nodded slightly, a teasing smile forming on his face. 

“You’re not that much younger than me though, are you? I surely hope you’re not like… 15.”

Geonhak’s offended gasp was enough to cause Seoho to laugh wholeheartedly and he couldn’t help but smile as well, letting the rude comment slide as if it had been uttered by the passing wind. Slightly pushing Seoho away a bit he tried to preserve his honor at least a little.

“I’m only a year younger… so unless you’re 16 we’re fine. But according to your records you’re 22 and I hope those aren’t incorrect.”

Shaking his head in amusement, Seoho looked away again, walking side by side with Geonhak who subtly guided him by his lower back. He could tell Seoho was occasionally flinching away from the sudden touch, but immediately inched closer again whenever he did it, a shadow of worry passing over the older man’s face. 

“Would you like to hold onto my arm instead, Seoho?”

The surprise was clearly written all over his partner’s face but he gently reached out anyways after a few seconds, holding onto Geonhak’s arm lightly.

“I’m sorry, I often seem to be uncomfortable with touching. I will work on it so you won’t have to worry about it becoming an issue in the future though. I know it’s rather undesirable.”

“Who told you such a thing, Seoho? It is a valid feeling and I’ll try my best to not touch you too often until you feel comfortable with me.”

Geonhak relished in seeing the small smile on Seoho’s face, though the older tried to hide it by looking down. He was beginning to realize that he really enjoyed seeing Seoho smile and wanted to be the cause for it more than anything. As he had said before, the other man was really something else, something he couldn’t get enough of and wanted to understand, unlock all the secrets and habits that made this man Lee Seoho.

When they reached their carriage again, Seoho turned around quickly, looking up at Geonhak with determination. 

“Let me invite you to dinner!”

“What? But… you don’t have to and-”

“Do you have something else planned?”

“No, but…”

“Great! We’re going out for dinner and I’m paying! It’s not gonna be anything great like the things you probably usually eat but it’s gonna be something.”

Thinking he had won the argument, Seoho was about to climb into the carriage but was stopped by Geonhak grabbing his arm.

“Wait, I… I just don’t want you to spend your hard earned money on me, Seoho. How about, uhm, how about you cook something for me? That would spare the costs if you do it at my house!”

It was concerning how fast the color drained from Seoho’s face, just like his smile morphing into a troubled expression with the way he was biting his lip, eyes flickering around, not focusing on anything and especially not on Geonhak. When he finally responded, he sounded terribly disappointed, and Geonhak didn’t miss the way Seoho was curling in on himself either. The way he let his shoulders drop and crossed his arms, making himself look even smaller in his wide clothes, trying to hide from what hurt him. It wasn’t what Geonhak had wanted. 

“Now you’re just making fun of me… You know I can’t cook! You saw it and I’m pretty sure you laughed at me, too! This is… I know I’m no good at anything that’s important and I’m sorry for being rude before but… there was no need-”

He stopped himself abruptly, expression closing off, before he turned around, getting into the carriage without Geonhak stopping him this time. The younger man followed quickly once he had processed the other’s words and he didn’t waste any time to make things right again, to assure the other he hadn’t wanted to hurt him. 

“Seoho, I… that’s not what I meant at all. I didn’t even think about the competition when I made the suggestion. I just didn’t want you to use the money you could use to help your family on someone like me instead. And believe it or not, I actually chose you that day because you caught my attention after my servant spit out your food on that ridiculous minister. You intrigue me, Seoho… I never meant to ridicule you. You have to believe me.”

Searching for dishonesty in Geonhak’s eyes, Seoho soon realized he couldn’t find any and thus simply nodded, surprising both himself and Geonhak when he inched closer on the bench they were sitting on, leaning against the royal, closing his eyes right after. 

“If you ever want to taste my food you have to promise not to laugh at me or get angry. I try my best, you know? I just… happen to be unfortunate.”

“I promise I won’t do any of these things. I’ll even try to eat all of it if I have to!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. Not even my own family trusts me. Will you let me buy you something cheap then? Even if it’s not much?”

Geonhak hummed in affirmation, letting his head rest on the older’s soft hair. They stayed silent for the rest of the ride back to Seoho’s part of the city, only stopping once they were close to where Seoho was planning to take him. Stepping out of the carriage, Geonhak didn’t even get a second to sort himself out before Seoho grabbed his arm, dragging him along in excitement. He stopped in front of a tiny booth with a young man behind it who smiled at Seoho warmly once he spotted him. 

“Seoho! I haven’t seen you recently. I’m glad you’re doing alright. Nice to meet you as well…?”

“His name’s Kim Geonhak! We came to eat your delicious tteokbokki and fish cake! You’ll make them for us, won’t you, Harin?”

Harin nodded, never losing his smile even when he set to work, preparing the food with practiced movements. Geonhak watched in curiosity, not familiar with the way these dishes were made. He had eaten them of course but he rarely got to see them being made, especially not from cheaper sides of town. Though by the way Seoho was slightly whipping up and down on his feet, he could tell they must be delicious. 

Once Harin was finished, he handed over some of the food to Geonhak, telling Seoho the total which the older man paid him without a second thought. Geonhak noted to himself that Seoho had paid less than it would usually cost. It only proved his earlier suspicion that Seoho must be well liked among his fellow villagers. 

Both men thanked the cook before walking back to the carriage, blowing on their food to cool it a little. Biting into the street food, Geonhak was surprised it tasted better than any he had tried before and he hummed happily, closing his eyes shortly to appreciate the taste better. Seoho giggled and Geonhak was once again faced with the cute eye-smile the older showed so often. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“Harin makes the best tteokbokki and fish cake doesn’t he? I’m sure whoever marries him is gonna be so lucky… Though I’ll miss his food. He always gives me discounts because I help him buy new groceries every week.”

“I agree. These are actually better than any I’ve ever eaten. Maybe we can ask him to cook for us when he marries into royalty. It shouldn’t be too hard to locate him.”

“You speak as if you’ve already decided on marrying me, Geonhak. Don’t you have to think more about important matters like these?”

Choking on his food from embarrassment, Geonhak knew his face was growing red as well. Had he been this obvious about his feelings already? Seoho slapped his back, tutting at him and shaking his head in amusement. Though Geonhak didn’t miss the pleased expression Seoho was hiding behind his mockery. 

“M-Maybe you just fit better into my life than the other two…”

“You’d like a mess more than someone who’s collected and can be a good and fair spouse to you? I won’t complain though I am surprised. Well, we shall see if you’re just humouring me or if you’re really going to go through with it. Let’s not dwell on this for now. I’d like to enjoy my fish cake in silence and having you choke on your dinner wouldn’t be desirable. I don’t want to explain that to anyone.”

With a cheeky grin, Seoho climbed into the carriage, followed by a mortified Geonhak who did as he was told, finishing his dinner in silence. 

When they arrived at Seoho’s cottage, the young royal even accompanied him to the door. Seoho did not believe his excuse of it being unsafe during the night. After all, Seoho knew everyone in town and this was his family’s property. Nothing had ever happened to him here before. 

Geonhak only proved his small lie when he stopped next to Seoho on his doorstep, blush clearly spreading from his neck to his ears and face. Before Seoho could mock him for his obvious motives, the royal stepped forward, leaving a soft kiss on the older man’s cheek. Caught a bit off-guard, every sassy comment died in Seoho’s throat and all he could do was stare at Geonhak. He had not expected him to actually go through with it and be this bold. Of course he had underestimated him. 

“I will contact you soon, Seoho. So be prepared for when we meet again. I shall let you sleep now… thank you for spending your day with me and for the delicious food. Sleep well and sweet dreams!”

Clearly embarrassed about the whole situation, Geonhak hurried off but stopped when he heard Seoho call out to him.

“You too, Geonhak! I’ll be waiting!”

He looked back one more time, focusing on the crescent moon smile before he pulled himself free from his trance, walking the rest of the way to his carriage. Seoho watched until the carriage had disappeared around a corner of the street before he entered the dark house, his family already asleep. 

Glad that he hadn’t failed his parents and sister yet, even apparently left a lasting impression on Geonhak, he sunk into bed easily. Maybe he would really be lucky just this one time, maybe Geonhak hadn’t been bluffing and would actually make him his fiance. Seoho hoped so, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as promised... here's the third chapter! There we go with some proper Seoho and Geonhak interaction and introducing Harin while we're at it. Though Harin is only a side character, we're going to see a bit more from him in the future. 
> 
> It was important to me to have a chapter during which our two main characters can get to know each other a bit before anything else happens. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and are looking forward to more! Let me know what you think in the comments if you want to <3 it's appreciated! Until next week...
> 
> \- Chelly


End file.
